Breadverse Fighters
Summary Breadverse Fighters 'are people you'd normally see besides the '''Breadverse Citizens. '''They'd appear in tournaments, or they'd challenge you to a fight, or whatnot. These people train alot, but pretty much they're like the Monsters you usually battle in Undertale, normal fite peepul to practice sparring/fiteing, or if you're a sicko who likes killing, easy people to grind. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Undefinable (Normal People trying to becum the best) I S-Undefinable (Stronk Citizens), up to Awesomite-100 with Semi-Finals/Finals Competitors I S-Undefinable up to AWSM-MAX with Semi-Finals/Finals competitors Name: Breadverse Fighters Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Male/Female Age: Unknown Classification: Varies (Creeper, Stickman, Fairy, Human, Loaf, Flower, etc.) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extremely Good H2H Combatants, Extremely Good Battle Tacticans, Absolute Durability Negation, Good at Rap Battles, SYSTEM Manipulation {System Ignore, System Block, System Stop, System Create, etc}, Hax Nilmmunity, Energy/Chi Manipulation (Mastery), Existence Erasure, Merged Combat, Selective Intangibility, Regeneration (High-Godly), Inner-Conceptual Survivability (Mid), Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts {Conceptual Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting (Mastery), Shenanigans (Mastery)}, SOUL Manipulation (Mastery), Omni-Immunity, Power Manipulation, Omni-Negation, Immunity to Immunities, Immunity to Negations, Void Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Unmatchably Quick Time Perception (Was able to dodge a Basic Ender-Ki user's attack), Elemental Manipulation (Mastery), Conceptual Manipulation (Mastery), Time Manipulation (Mastery), Damage Empowerment, Reality Warping/Manipulation (Mastery), Omnilock, Absolute Power Nullification, SOUL Magic and SOUL Trait Godly Immunity, Ability to damage Intangible/Abstract/Omnipotent/Non-Corperal opponents via Ghostbusters (Can instantly defeat any Intangible/Abstract/Omnipotent/Non-Corperal opponents with that), Less-Than-Instant Reactive Evolution, Claircognition (Mastery), Bullshizzigans + many many more via Plot Bullshizzing (They are all the main characters of their own story, meaning they can pull anything out of their pockets to beat the opponent) ' 'Attack Potency: 'Undefinable (Normal People trying to becum the best) I S-Undefinable (Stronk Citizens) I S-Undefinable up to AWSM-MAX with Semi-Finals/Finals competitors' Speed: 'Undefinable (Normal People trying to becum the best) I S-Undefinable (Stronk Citizens) I S-Undefinable up to AWSM-MAX with Semi-Finals/Finals competitors' Lifting Strength: 'Undefinable (Normal People trying to becum the best) I S-Undefinable (Stronk Citizens) I S-Undefinable up to AWSM-MAX with Semi-Finals/Finals competitors' Striking Strength: 'Undefinable (Normal People trying to becum the best) I S-Undefinable (Stronk Citizens) I S-Undefinable up to AWSM-MAX with Semi-Finals/Finals competitors' Durability: 'Undefinable (Normal People trying to becum the best) I S-Undefinable (Stronk Citizens) I S-Undefinable up to AWSM-MAX with Semi-Finals/Finals competitors' Stamina: 'Undefinable (Normal People trying to becum the best) I S-Undefinable (Stronk Citizens) I S-Undefinable up to AWSM-MAX with Semi-Finals/Finals competitors' Range: Melee, up to AWSM-MAX with prep and gear Standard Equipment: Swords, Boxing Gloves, etc. Intelligence: Extremely High (In order to get a official tournament fite license, you need to solve a complex calculus test in twenty-five minutes and a fight test which the goal is to knock the person down in one minute, said person was Sanstaro Kujo (Breadverse Unlimited): they did that) Weaknesses: Has very low will when things get one-sided leaving them wide open for a SPARE or a KILL Key: Street Fighters I Tournament Fighters I Grand Tournament Fighters Notable Attacks/Techniques: They usually use already made attacks or random, bizarre attacks, but here's what they normally use: Energy Punch': Charging up a strong punch except with energy, then punching the opponent with it. Kinda like a video game.' Energy Kick: Same as energy punch but longer, and more damage Dempsey Roll: The user lowers their stance and central balance and begins to aggressively weave their body in a pattern similar to the shape of a figure eight, making it increasingly difficult for the opponent to trace their movements accurately. The user then fires (starting from either left or right) a series of rapidly executed punches whilst continuing their bobbing and weaving, catching the target in a high paced barrage of punches that few succeed on escaping from. As the Dempsey Roll is a flurry of hooks throw with the fighters full body weight behind them, few fighters can withstand it should it land successfully, particularly if it isn't guarded against. The normal fighters do the normal dempsey roll, but the tournament fighters can weave from an very uncomfortable side and punch, or they can also start the attack already while weaving while from the watcher's they look like they're just starting the technique. DISORIENT: Happens after a energy dempsey roll or a hard energy punch, the victim of this attack field of vision turns red as illoshons appear everywhere, and vision gets trippy/blurry, STATS are lowered by 60%, but after a while they get undisoriented and can fite. Laggy Punch: The user of this technique punches and seems to miss, but suddenly it hits hARD a BUNCH of times until the opponent gets knocked down/incapitated. Touhou: '''The fighters suddenly bullet the hell outta the you. If you get hit by these bullets, instead of your HP depleting, your HP Cap starts depleting, as it can also put you in a DISORIENT state. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undefinable Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Characters